pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pokeloid cap 5
Click aquí para volver al anterior manicomio Pokeloid cap 5 Bueno... Resumiendo todos fueron a la mina porque me olvidé del p*to guión que me lo dejé en casa y no lo pude recuperar porque a base de patadas, bombas y el guión estaba en el hotel que destruyeron esos terroristas nazis me quedé sin guion y ahora tengo que inventarmelo todo muy bonito ¬¬ Archivo:Miku_sprite.png Gracias n.n nerd Ah si? Pues entonces... DE REPENTE ENCIMA DE MIKU LE CAYÓ UNA P*TA PIEDRA ASESINA *icon e_e del msn de ip anonima* Archivo:Miku_sprite.png X.x Archivo:Gumi_sprites_by_conmi-d303avx.png *se lleva de un pie arrastrando a Miku* Gracias Gumi :D Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png Creo que eso fue mas doloroso que cuando me cayó la pinche persiana encima Tú tambien camina y calla Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png Nerd :D DE REPENTE A ZATSUNE LE CAYÓ UNA PINCHE ROCA DE ACERO ASESINA *icon e_e de msn de quienyasabemos* Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png X.x Archivo:Lilly_sprite.png *se lleva de un pie arrastrando a Zatsune* Gracias Lily, Gumi, les subiré la paga a... cero :D Las dos: pinche narradora ¬¬ DE REPENTE A LILY Y GUMI LES CAYÓ ENCIMA UNA IMBECIL AVESTRUZ ENCIMA *icon e_e* Archivo:Gumi_sprites_by_conmi-d303avx.png ! Camara Lenta y Watcha say on Archivo:Gumi_sprites_by_conmi-d303avx.png *en camara lenta va hacia Lily* Archivo:Lilly_sprite.png MI DISCO ES SAGRADO NO LO VUELVAS A TOCAAAAR Archivo:Gumi_sprites_by_conmi-d303avx.png *agarra a Lily y salen de abajo la pinche avestruz* Se dejaron a Miku ahi O.o Archivo:Gumi_sprites_by_conmi-d303avx.png *en camara lenta aun se lanza al suelo como una croqueta gira hacia miku y la saca de abajo la pinche avestruz* La avestruz se embiste contra el suelo... Archivo:Lin_sprite.png YA TENEMOS CENA! WIIIIIII!! Avestruz: *picotea a Lin y sale corriendo como una idiota* Archivo:Lin_sprite.png o.e Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG Esto me da yuyu Archivo:Neru_akita.png *Se apega a un brazo de Len* conmigo ya no lo estaràs ~ Archivo:Miku_sprite.png ! Pues miren conqe tengo ganas de joderlos revivo a Miku Archivo:Miku_sprite.png *se levanta y se apega al otro brazo* conmigo lo estaràs menos que con esa copia :D Archivo:Neru_akita.png Eso es mentira~ *por atras le pega una patada* Archivo:Miku_sprite.png Lastimosamente Crypton la hizo oficial ~ *le pega un puñetazo y estira de nuevo a Len* Archivo:Neru_akita.png *estira por el otro brazo a Len denuevo* ¬¬ Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG Ustedes me dan mas yuyu .____. Okay Len te haré sufrir Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG ME ODIAN! Archivo:Kaito_sprite.png Hey hey ya dejen a Len en paz *lo libera* Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG Arigato Kaito-kun T3T Archivo:Rin_sprite_2.png YAOI MOMENT! Kaito y Len: <___por mis poderes (?) salieron todos ilesos excepto... un momento, y las IP Anónima? Oh... Se quedaron ahi con Roco :D Archivo:Miku_sprite.png Bien ahora hacia donde vamos para destruir? Archivo:Kasane_Teto.png Vamos a Ciudad Vetusta pasando por Pueblo Aromaflor seguido del Bosque Vetusto que està lleno de bichos :D Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png ... Bichos Archivo:Kasane_Teto.png Si :DU porque no vamos tirando? Les guío? ^^ A la puerta del gimnasio Archivo:Dead_master_sprite.gif Anda, salieron vivos todos? Como dice Leoccstic pulgar arriba por la puta orca asesina! Archivo:Kasane_Teto.png Síganme >< *empuja a Dead del medio* Archivo:Dead_master_sprite.gif MIERDA PORQE SIEMPRE RAYOS HACES ESTO IGNORANTE DE ******?! Archivo:Kasane_Teto.png *comiendo toneladas de chocolate dentro un pan de bagguet* nyam? *se marcha de la ciudad seguida por los demàs* Archivo:Dead_master_sprite.gif ¬¬ Bueno aha conque adelantarme eh que se han creido *los sigue y se acuerda de la roca que bloquea el paso* hehe *se pone a espiar en la cueva* Archivo:Meiko.png Okayy... Ahora quien es el valiente que rompe esto? Todos: *señalan a los Haine* Haine: ¡¿?! Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png Coloquen una bomba y hagan que esté satisfecha del DV :D Archivo:Lin_sprite.png Claro que sí lo haremos verdad hermano? Archivo:Ren_sprite.png No... Archivo:Lin_sprite.png *lo mira asesinamente kawaii* Verdad que síi...? Archivo:Ren_sprite.png Yo soy mas shota que tú, no me valen esas miradas Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png Atencion TerroristasLoid lol, cojan palomitas porque veo venir una pelea al mas puro estilo Haine Archivo:Ren_sprite.png No quiero pelear Archivo:Lin_sprite.png Entonces a que esperamos?! Archivo:Ren_sprite.png Porque soy el unico con un poco de cerebro?! *coje a Lin y la lleva a un rincón de la cueva* Mira Lin, si metes la bomba no solo explotarà la piedra si no nosotros tambien ademas de que se derrumbarà todo y prenderemos fuego a todo entiendes?! Archivo:Lin_sprite.png Entonces... Qué hacemos? Archivo:Ren_sprite.png Tengo una idea... Embistamos al shota eso es venganza y al heladero contra la piedra hasta que se rompa Archivo:Lin_sprite.png Eso es tan... Archivo:Ren_sprite.png No te gusta la ide... Archivo:Lin_sprite.png MARAVILLOSO SII :D Vuelven con el grupo, las Mikus volviendo a pelearse cuando derrepente cojen a Len y Kaito Archivo:Neru_akita.png Len?! Archivo:Ren_sprite.png me voy a vengar de tí Len Apuntando Shota contra la piedra, como lo llevas Lin? Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG AUXILIO NOS QUIEREN LLEVAR A LA POLICIA A ENTREGARNOS AYUDENOS! Archivo:Lin_sprite.png *ahogando a Kaito* Perfecto :D Archivo:Neru_akita.png LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Archivo:Miku_sprite.png LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png *coje a cada una con una mano* Dejenme ver que los gemelos van a hacer algo bueno hoy... Gemelos Haine: Tres... Archivo:Kaito_sprite.png Càvenme la tumba... Gemelos Haine: Dos... Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG ANTES DE MORIR! YO AMO A... Archivo:Rin_sprite_2.png KAITO! >w< Gemelos Haine: Uno... Archivo:Len_sprite_2.PNG NUNCAAAAAAAA! Gemelos Haine: *golpean a Kaito y Len contra la roca y al cabo de un rato los sueltan y la roca se rompe* Yeah! *chocan las cinco* Archivo:Zatsune_sprite.png Que lindos son mis gemelos :D Archivo:Miku_sprite.png TToTT Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... Archivo:Neru_akita.png Voy a vengarme de los Haine y Zatsune... me aliaré con Dead para acabar con ustedes... Y con Rin para que dejen a mi Len en paz... Archivo:Rin_sprite_2.png Donde està mi copia barata? Archivo:Lilly_sprite.png 1. No soy tu copia 2. Ya nací así 3. Que quieres Archivo:Rin_sprite_2.png Enhorabuena has conseguido soportarnos dos días! Archivo:Lilly_sprite.png ¬¬ Continuarà... x3 Comments Pobre Avestruz si es comida por esos locos... *LOL!! Gemial miku plzz continua esto es adiccion!<3(?) Mika Sip?:3 18:02 10 ene 2011 (UTC) * Esta geniaaaaaaaaaaaal!!! =D me gusta ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:16 10 ene 2011 (UTC) *Mikuu esta re-LOL continuaaa¡¡ x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~ 20:54 10 ene 2011 (UTC) *Pulgar arriba por la puta orca asesina XD[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Acción!']] 22:08 10 ene 2011 (UTC) *LOL xD Que el yaoi lo hagan Kaito y Gakupo e.e [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Que decias? '']]22:11 10 ene 2011 (UTC) *xDDDDDDDD genial!! xD cuencuredo con king e.e Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 19:20 11 ene 2011 (UTC) *Una ola para la puta orca asesina :D -hacen la ola- wuuu! ¡Esta buena! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ '''~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:09 11 ene 2011 (UTC)